


please you

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eating out, M/M, Oral, Trans Lance, afab language, idk who's the bottom here technically, they switch, trans keith, trans klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: anonymous: keith eating out trans lance :) love me some trans klancecouldn't resist this prompt, i love me some trans boyfriends c: enjoy!





	please you

Chapped, warm lips brush delicately over Lance’s collarbone, nipping at his soft, brown skin. He gasps, one of his hands smoothing down the back of the beautiful boy above him. “God, I love your lips,” he says, his voice and breathing shaky. 

Keith chuckles, low and hot in his ear, a sleepy rasp to it that makes Lance shudder. “Mmh?” he hums. “I bet you’d love to feel them somewhere else too, wouldn’t you?” 

Lance can’t deny it, doesn’t bother to–Keith has him wrapped around his slender, spider-like fingers, and thus his willpower escapes him. “Guess I would,” he replies, smirking. 

In answer, Keith’s lips begin to travel further–down his chest, stomach, dipping below his navel and finally biting softly at his thighs. When Keith nuzzles Lance’s cunt through his briefs, Lance gasps and bites down on his knuckles. 

“You’re soaked,” Keith observes, lightly tugging on the waistband of the fabric with his teeth. “Want these off, Lance?” 

“Duh,” Lance says, squirming under every slight touch that Keith gives. Without protest, Keith slildes Lance’s briefs down his hips, helping him kick them off and carelessly tossing them on the floor. Then, with the flats of his palms, Keith spreads Lance’s legs open, nosing his curls. 

“Mmm, cute.” Keith presses wet kisses to his folds, noses at his clit. God, he’s always such a tease, never right where Lance wants him. “You’re soft…” 

Whimpering, Lance reaches down and combs through Keith’s hair–a waterfall of ink-black that drapes down just above his shoulders. It’s feathery and soft, almost a wisp between Lance’s fingers. “Please,” he manages, biting his lip. 

Keith lifts his head then, resting his chin on Lance’s upper thigh and giving him a deceptively innocent look. “Please what?” he asks, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Lance’s fingers continue to card through Keith’s hair in a tender motion, as if trying to counteract the teasing with something pleasurable and soothing. “Please eat me out,” he breathes, his blue eyes stormy and half-lidded with lust. “Need you..” 

Although he asked, Lance isn’t expecting it to hit him so suddenly. The warmth of Keith’s tongue washes over him in a sudden burst of white heat, and he moans, feeling the boy’s lips envelope his clit and start to suck. “O-oh, fuck,” he gasps. “Yeah–fuck, Keith, thank you…” 

Without removing his mouth, Keith moans in response, burying himself deeper in Lance’s pussy. He laps at him hungrily, indulging in the sweet taste of him. 

Lance’s grip on Keith’s hair tightens, and he ruts against Keith’s tongue, his breath coming out in soft pants. “Fuck, that’s good,” he groans, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. “You’re gonna fucking kill me one day–mmhn…” 

Momentarily, Keith lifts his head to catch his breath, and his lips and chin are shining with spit and Lance’s wetness, eyes wild with ravenous lust. To replace his tongue, he slides two fingers in Lance’s tight cunt, adoring the way he swallows them eagerly. “You’re such a good boy,” he hums, nuzzling the crease of his thigh. “Taste so sweet. Doing so good for me. Maybe you’ll eat my pussy out next as thanks, hm?” 

“M-mmn—yeah…” Lance agrees, instinctively rocking against his boyfriend’s fingers. His movements are languid, and Keith slows the thrusts of his fingers to let Lance set the pace himself. “Anything you want, baby…” 

Keith coos affectionately, pressing sweet kisses to Lance’s hipbone, then sucking purple bruises on his thighs. Finally, as he slides in a third finger, his mouth returns to Lance’s clit. 

Lance cries out in pleasure, both hands now flying to Keith’s hair as his hips stutter erratically. “Shi–shit, Keith!” he gasps brokenly, moans and whines pouring endlessly from his throat. “Oh, god, fuck….baby, m’gonna cum…” 

A loud groan emnates from Keith as he sucks harder, moves his fingers faster, desperate to make Lance cum. It’s not long until the climax hits, and Lance is convulsing around Keith’s fingers, letting out a loud whine and soaking the sheets beneath them. When the wave starts to subside, he sinks into the mattress, trying to catch his breath. 

Keith pulls his fingers out, and comes to lay beside Lance, smiling and leaning in for a kiss. “Good?” he asks. 

“God, did you really just ask that?” Lance laughs, swatting playfully at his boyfriend. “Yes. Now give me a minute and then it’s your turn.” 

“Take your time,” Keith says, tracing little hearts on the bare skin of Lance’s chest. “I can wait.”


End file.
